Time Of My Life  I Think
by Kaitlin4567
Summary: My story is a comedy Parody style i tryed to keep it as close to storyline as possible it starts 6th year  the story contains oc's  but it also has Draco, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Harry, Voldemort and hopefully people might know who this is Malcolm Baddock
1. Fruit Tutti

Chapter 1

Kaitlin sat on the edge of her bed, "Todays the day, I just know it". She repeated to herself in a consistent chant, and then she heard the cling of the mail box. The mailman had arrived with the mail; she took a deep breath and walked towards the downstairs area . . . slowly she walked – oh how she walked ever so slowly.

"What is this The Shining?" Kaitlin's best friend Melisa was standing in the middle of the living room holding two letters; "hope you don't mind but I found this in your mailbox" she laughed, "I actually thought that you might still be sleeping".

"On a day like this, not a chance in hell", Melisa handed her the letter with her name on it.

"On the count of three we open them", Melisa sounded as nervous as Kaitlin looked.

"It all depends on this, whatever happens just remember we will always be friends".

Melisa laughed "What do you think you didn't get in, I mean I kind of thought my envelope was heavier but …" she snatched the envelope from Kaitlin, and opened it.

"Melisa that was mine"

Melisa looked up "Kaitlin (her face lit up) you got in" she threw the letter over to Kaitlin and tore the paper that bound hers.

"Well did you get in…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK" Melisa shrieked with joy, "I got in" both girls joined hands, and did a dance. (The we got into the losers club dance, didn't seem like a fair dance to do).

"Melisa do you know what this means, we are going to Hogwarts; I always knew something like this would happen to me one day"….

"Kaitlin you knew it because all of our parents are wizards" she catered to Kaitlin's blonde moment

Kaitlin smiled "oh right, so what do we need to go pick up in Diagon Alley"

"Well we need" …

**Diagon Alley**

Kaitlin was standing near the spiders rock café, but Melisa quickly dragged her away; "Ya, Kaitlin I love you to death but not a chance in hell". Kaitlin pouted sorrowfully.

"So what's next (she pulled out her list) wands or pets" Melisa looked excited.

"What do you think"…

"Wands it is then", they skipped over to Alavanders; when they opened the door they were greeted by a grey haired old man.

"Hello, Hello girls and how may I help the two of you today" the man rubbed his hands together, as though he were a shady salesman giving them some crappy pitch.

"Wands, we both need a wand for school", the man walked towards the shelves looked back at the girls and studied Melisa.

"Yes, Yes no doubt this one will do fine", he picked out a dusty box, and uncapped it. Handing it to Melisa, "Now remember, Swish and Flick my dear" Melisa waved the wand in the direction of Kaitlin … Bad idea next thing Melisa knew; Kaitlin was down one of the halls, covered in boxes of fallen wands.

"Woops … Sorry" Melisa grinned, and prepared to run; knowing Kaitlin would soon attempt to **kill!** Her.

Kaitlin sat up and stared at Melisa; she looked down and picked up a wand that had fallen out of the box. "Hee hee who's laughing now" she swished the wand in the direction of Melisa, but nothing happened.

"…" Melisa was completely speechless.

"What is wrong with this thing" Kaitlin was banging the end of the wand on the ground; trying to get some sort of reaction. Nothing happened; finally studying the wand (which was wrapped with a spiked vine pattern and faint rose shaped notches) she heard a whisper.

"The reason there was no negative reaction is because that is your wand my dear, a fine piece of work; it is made of maple wood and a phoenix tail feather. Treat it well" Alivander smiled.

Melisa began to laugh "What a fail, that wand's going to hate you for banging it on the ground".

Kaitlin looked at Melisa "this is coming from the kid without a wand".

Melisa shut up and looked at her angrily "For now" she turned to Alivander "Old man find me a wand".

"Old man, who are you calling, oh never mind" Kaitlin was completely confused…

"Well come along my dear", Alivander lead the girls up a flight of stairs to another row of wands.

Melisa picked out a box from one of the shelves and opened it "I want this one" She took the wand out of the box (It was a light coloured yew with a snake like pattern wrapped around it).

"Now let's see if the wand approves" Melisa turned to try the wand out.

"Oh good god hit the deck" Kaitlin threw herself on the floor to avoid the wands blast if it failed.

… But nothing happened.

"Ha ha, the wand chose me", Melisa was cheering.

"Yes, yes my dear, all is good that wand has Dragon heart string. Now let's go downstairs to pay shall we" The girls followed Alivander to a desk where they both payed.

As both girls exited the shop, a skinny boy with sleek blond hair walked passed them to enter. He looked at both girls and stopped.

"What are you looking at? Well quit staring and answer my question already". The boy was rude, but it didn't bother Melisa.

"That fine ass, why you got a problem with it" Melisa sarcastic as per usual.

Snickers came from the boy that walked beside the now embarrassed boy, "what are you playing at, is something funny Blaise" the boy beside him tamed his laugh, and gained the same face he had earlier.

"You got two choices … 1. You walk over to get ice cream, or 2. When we get to Hogwarts tomorrow I go around telling everyone about your sweet ass".

The boy now even more embarrassed was speechless.

"Alright Hogwarts it is then", Melisa gestured to Kaitlin to continue walking. As they began to walk away the one boy grabbed Melisa's shoulder, as the other stood in the background trying not to laugh.

"Please don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to protect and that would ruin it" the boy finally found the courage to make a comment.

"What reputation", the boy in the background spoke up, the blonde boy glared at him and he stood down.

"That reputation can be saved just by buying us some ice cream" Melisa smiled and looked towards the other boy "See he agrees with me". The other boy laughed again.

"But that's not…"the boy began.

"Life's not fair, don't go there" the girl laughed grabbing the boy's hand "come on quit being such a wuse". Kaitlin followed behind Melisa, but she noticed that the other boy wasn't following.

"Are you coming or not" the boy looked up and nodded he quickly caught up, and they were off to the ice cream shop.

(On the way the blonde boy whined, about how Melisa was hurting his arm repeating "wait till my father hears about this", while the other walked with Kaitlin asking which classes she would like to be taking). (They also found out the boys names were Draco, and Blaise)

**Ice Cream Shop**

"I'll have a banana chocolate chip" Melisa's favourite (why I'll never know).

"And I'll have a chocolate chip cookie dough" the girls left the boys at the counter after making their orders; they sat a nearby table waiting for their ice cream.

"Here you are ladies" Blaise (attempting to show off) swung over to the table and handed out the ice cream.

Draco sat in the seat farthest from Melisa knowing if he said something, he would be going home with his strawberry ice cream in his hair.

Blaise sat in the seat beside Melisa and laughed over Draco's ice cream

"Well I did think you were a little fruity but, I didn't think you were that far in the closet", Draco's face turned tremendously red.

"So what yours is made of fruit to you know" Draco's fatal attempt at trying to make a comeback.

Blaise swallowed his ice cream and put his head down on the table and started to laugh.

Draco thought about it for a minute and turned a shade of red none of the teens had seen thus far, "oh-OH … I get it now".

All three just stared at the poor boys fail.

"Melisa we have to go pretty soon, we still have to pack everything and get pets"

"Ya I know, Wait aren't you bring Frog with you?" Melisa looked down at the dripping ice cream and licked part off her hand.

Draco turned his head.

"Oh come on if that turns you red then you really need to get a girlfriend" Melisa made a snide remark that may, or may not have hurt his feelings.

"Well you see …"

"DRACO where have you been" A long blonde haired man very easily Draco's father walked in and picked him up by the collar. "Let's go, your mother has been worried sick about you; you to Blaise".

The man began to haul Draco out of the ice cream shop.

"Nice meeting you both" Blaise turned as he ran to catch up with Draco.

They exited the shop; the girls turned to each other and giggled.

"And yes I'm bringing Frog and, are you going to bring skittles" Kaitlin finally responded to Melisa's question, before stuff happened.

"So do you want to head home soon, I am it is starting to get a little bit late" as the girls exited the shop they were stopped by a strange sweaty boy.

"I-I-I uh, oh right I finally found you", it was their friend Brett, and he was panting; you could tell he had been up to something, the question was what?

"Hey Melisa, Kaitlin you guys got in". A blond girl came running out, from behind Brett.

"Marietta, have you guys been here all day?" Kaitlin turned her attention away from the disturbingly sweaty Brett (gross).

"Ya, we saw you guys at Alivanders earlier"…

"Ya Kaitlin when Melisa sent you flying down the hall", Brett finally caught his breath. Kaitlin turned to glare at Melisa.

"What can I say, I got bad aim; I mean hello I'm not a guy", Melisa gestured to her lower half …

"Uh huh, you could have fooled me", Marietta's snide remark sent Melisa, into a world depression she hadn't felt yet today. (Kaitlin was no good at comebacks … I'm sorry it's true).

"We were just going to take a bus back home, if you guys are going soon we can all go together" Brett made a brilliant suggestion (It's about time).

"Alright lets go home, all of us still have bags to pack, oh what time are you guys leaving at to catch the plane" Kaitlin question the two friends that had joined them recently.

"We should all go together …" Brett spoke up …

"Brilliant deduction Brett" … "Anyways lets go"

The four friends head towards the bus, each arriving home a little apart and, packing their bags for the next day to come I mean they all have to be up at 5:00am…

**Review if you enjoy this story**

**If not boo on you I don't care JK: D**

**Draco: I told you I would tell my father**

**Me: Ya well meh (see no good at comebacks; they just don't work for me)**

**Draco: *Maniacal laugh* that Melisa has another thing coming if she thinks she can insult me.**

**Melisa: Shut up Fruiti Tutti Wussy Pussy … Cat**

**Draco: … Cat …**

**Me: I'm glad that's the only part of that comment he actually obtained.**

**Marietta: What a Tart**

**Melisa: See see what I was I saying ha I'm right.**

**Me: Right about what?**

**Melisa: Draco's further in the closet than Brett with a hot fudge Sundae …**

**Brett: (walks into room with a hot fudge Sundae)**

**Everyone: …..?**

**Me: Oh I get it Ha Ha Ha.**

**Melisa: You don't have a clue.**

**Me: Not even a little.**

**Melisa: …**

**Draco:**

**Marietta:**

**Brett: (munch) (munch)**

**Me: … (anyways** **stay tuned)**


	2. Attitude, Puking, and A Whole Lot of Luv

**Chapter 2:**

The night went past with none of the Teens getting any sleep (way to excited); the kids finally slept on the plane ride over to London (rules state that they cannot go through Diagon Alley, just in case you were wondering why the trouble of a plane ride). After getting off the plane they took a public tour bus to Kings Cross Station and looked around for Platform 9 ¾ with no luck they sat on the bench between platforms 9 and 10.

"I wonder Where it is" Melisa was upset.

"Maybe this whole thing was a joke; I mean it is something people would prank us with" Marietta made a very true statement.

"Uh-Guys" Brett spoke but as per usual no one listened.

"Maybe we should just go home, and write Dumbledore a very heartfelt letter" Kaitlin recommended before their feeling really got hurt.

"Uh-Guys" Brett Stated yet again.

"Ya, let's just go home" they stood up.

"What do you think Brett-Brett? Where did he go" Brett Disappeared.

"Are you – Coming – or not" Brett pulled his head in and out of the pillar between 9 and 10 waving his hand consistently, as people walked through it …

Melisa, Kaitlin, and Marietta were all speechless.

They walked through the wall and entered platform 9 ¾.

**Platform 9 ¾: **

Brett stood on the other side of the brick wall staring in amazement.

"Whoa" Marietta and Melisa both had nothing to say.

"Hey" Melisa screamed … "I found my sweet ass" Melisa pointed towards the boy hiding behind a pile of suit cases.

Blaise looked up and, waved towards the four approaching kids.

"Draco, who is that?" a tall, dark haired, fair skinned girl asked.

"No one, a no good mud blood" Draco snickered to himself.

"Oh that's not what you said last night …" Melisa shot back.

Everyone went silent, then Kaitlin began to laugh.

"Kaitlin do you actually get it, or are you just laughing to try and break the mood" Melisa stared at her friend.

"Maybe" She answered.

"So in other words you don't have a bloody clue, wonderful, absolutely wonderful" Melisa was ready to strike Kaitlin across the head, but after fighting for many minutes she calmed down.

"Wait a minute" the brunet standing beside Draco spoke.

"Draco you dog" Blaise pat Draco on the soldier.

Draco looked up and glared at Blaise …

"Don't worry I went tell anyone about your, LITTLE man complex …" Melisa giggled along with Marietta.

"Are you trying to ruin my life" He asked finally diverting his attention from his friends.

"No, not intentionally, well maybe, maybe just a little bit"

"So in other words you mean to do it" Kaitlin Smartly retorted.

"Kaitlin I swear to god I'm going to end you" Melisa raised her fist in fury.

Draco looked incredibly confused; Kaitlin smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyways, the train's gona leave we really have to board" Marietta pointed her thumb towards the door entrance.

Once aboard Draco went and sat with all of his friends, poor Melisa had to settle for us [Ha Ha]. They found an empty cart where they threw their carryon bags up top, and plumped down in the seats. They heard the screeching of the wheels turning and the train was off, Half an hour passed and practically everyone was reading their books. Except for a certain individual that had no interest in the books, it was Brett he sat twiddling his thumbs, and tapping his foot.

"Dude, are you ever going to stop that?" Marietta asked.

"Nope probably not," he answered so sarcastically that he was lucky she didn't tear the flesh off his body (this is something we all know Marietta is capable of).

"What are you waiting for?" Melisa asked.

"Candy," then a cart pulled up.

"Anything from the trolly dears?" A little old lady asked.

Brett flew up off his seat pulled down a huge bag from his carryon and filled it with different cadies, the girls looked around like he was nuts. Kaitlin, and Marietta both got a packet of Droobles and whereas Melisa got a Chocolate Frog.

"Brett you not honestly going to eat all that are you?" Kaitlin asked.

"No I have more I bought with Marietta, it's all in my bag." Marietta nodded her head.

"He's not kidding" she giggled.

Then Brett pulled out a clock tower shaped box and began pouring them down his throat.

"Brett don't, those are …" Kaitlin was to late Brett had just chugged a container of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, his face began to change 7 different shades of pink and he bolted from the room down the hall.

"Think he's puking" Melisa asked.

Kaitlin looked down the hallway; Melisa's question was quite clear a group of girls ran screaming from their car. "Yep" She answered.

Melisa picked up the Candy box, "Dare me" She demanded.

"Alright I dare you, are you actually going to do it?"

"Kaitlin I ran screaming at Ai kon Winterfest, I mean Dare me, psh-ta, ya no I'm probably not going to do it I'll be completely honest" Kaitlin laughed at Melisa.

"Here gimme" Kaitlin grabbed the box from Melisa and ate the first bean she picked out; it was a creamy beige colour.

"Well how bad is it" Marietta asked picking out a red one popping it into her mouth "I got strawberry" Marietta looked across at Kaitlin who was literally ready to jump halfway across the train.

"Oh god" Melisa screamed.

Two younger boys came through the door, and Kaitlin shot out of her seat, grabbing hold of their hands. "Hi im im im im oh whats my, oh whatever it's not like you care anyways, it's about the vomiting child, his own fault he ate the funny looking candy" Kaitlin was talking at 1000 kilometers an hour.

"Kaitlin sit" Marietta pulled her down onto the seat, not letting go of the boys she dragged them both down with her. "Melisa did you give her coffee?" Marietta asked.

"No I didn't, did you."

"Nope but she reeks of coffee," Marietta diverted her attention away from Kaitlin and looked at the boys.

"Hi my name is Marietta"

The boy stood up "I'm Malcolm, Malcolm Baddock." He wiped his hands on his slacks and shook Marietta's hand.

Then Draco walked in holding Brett up by the collar "I think you lost something."

"Lost something, no way you just happened to find him" Melisa laughed.

"Well if I found him he was lost so there"

"Who said we wanted him to be found" Melisa stood up about to get into a heated discussion with him.

"Melisa you sit to, I've had enough of all of you for the rest of my bloody life" Marietta pulled Melisa back down into her seat. She attempted to stand up again.

"No, I said sit" she pulled her down again.

"Your Mean today" Melisa crossed her arms and slouched in her seat.

Kaitlin sat across swaying from side to side mumbling what sounded like the word coffee over and over again.

Malcolm had left with his friends and Draco stood in the doorway, his face glorified with the victory he obtained moments ago (thanks to Marietta).

"So you all excited to go to Hogwarts" Draco asked.

There was no answer, just the black aura the came from all ends of Marietta.

"Ok well it was fun here anyways I'm going to go" Draco left.

"LEAVE" Marietta screamed.

"Ok I'm going" he sprinted out of his chair.

Marietta slouched back into her seat; Melisa raised a singles finger about to make a comment before making eye contact with Marietta.

"Do you value your life"

"Maybe" Melisa answered.

"Then shut up before I shove that finger so down your throat you will never be able to speak another word again" Marietta growled at her.

"you wouldn't" Melisa spoke.

Marietta stood up, and took a step forward Melisa coward in her seat, and finally shut up.

The train came to a screeching halt and they DE boarded, they took their luggage and headed towards the carriages that would take them to the castle.

On the way Melisa sat quietly trying not to annoy Marietta any further, Kaitlin had calmed down but was left with a splitting headache the slightest sound and she would probable rip you in two. Brett was still sick had decided to donate all his lovely candy to the girls, insisting he would never eat candy again (the fool).

Once they reached the castle they looked up at the magnificent castle that stood strong in front of them, this was going to be fun, and it would be a grand adventure involving all of them.

Kaitlin: I hope you enjoyed chapter two I'll get chapters three out soon.

Melisa: She's not kidding she wrote chapter three before finishing this chapter.

Kaitlin: *smiles creepily*

Marietta: K you can stop that now, and I'm not that much of a bitch am I?

Everyone: YES YOU ARE

(Draco runs from Melisa's room completely naked)

Everyone: …

Kaitlin: What did you do?

Melisa: Nothing I swear (everyone stares) what I didn't do anything I have absolutely no idea now he got in MY! Room.

Marietta/Kaitlin: Uh huh

Melisa: I don't I mean I kept hearing this strange noise coming from the entrance to my man slave dungeon last night but I have absolutely no idea now he got in there.

Kaitlin: You're what

Melisa: Nothing…


	3. I Say Again Ur Not Helping

The four new students of Hogwarts walked into Dumbledore's office and got their class schedules, they were all welcomed with kindness by the old man.

"Now then shall we see which houses each of you will be in?" Dumbledore pulled down the old hat and pulled out a stool. "Come Kaitlin sit down" Kaitlin did as she was told.

"Ah ha a Canadian eh" the hat said sarcastically, "although bright Ravenclaw" the hat announced, Kaitlin bolted back to her friends very frightened by the hat.

Melisa was next she approached the hat with caution, she sat on the stole and the hat was placed on her head; not a word, but finally the hat screamed out "Slytherin" Melisa cheered and jumped off the stool.

"Me next" Brett jumped onto the stool; the hat was not even placed onto his head.

"You're definitely a Hufflepuff" the hat said very calmly.

"WTF is a Hufflepuff?" Kaitlin/ Melisa asked at the same time.

"Apparently the definition of Brett" Marietta said very snide like.

The other two girls laughed, next was Marietta. Brett was sitting in the corner of the room Melisa poking his depressed cheek.

The hat thought for a few moments before stating "Ravenclaw" Kaitlin cheered.

"Point one for the smart kids" Marietta giggled.

Malcolm walked along side of Marietta discussing which classes they would have together, she liked him it was so obvious.

Kaitlin was trying to get the attention of Blaise who decided that a Ravenclaw was unworthy of his love.

Melisa walked down the hall chasing Draco.

"Draco, c'mon wait up, are you that mad that I'm in the same house, and have the same classes as you, c'mon please just wait one second." he stopped and she caught up.

Melisa ran up to him grabbing hold of his left ass cheek, he yelped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Watch, Kaitlin you owe me five bucks" Kaitlin giggled at the sight of Melisa groping the young lad.

"You got it, I guess I shouldn't have made that bet after all" Kaitlin honestly admitted (even though they never made a bet).

"Ok now that i have become the beneficiary of your bet can you let go of my personal property." Draco swatted her hand to try and get her to let go.

"Your personal property that's a laugh as far as i can see you don't have much going on down there" Melisa retorted.

"Is that so, well ill have you know that I'm perfectly comfortable with my sexuality" Draco stuck his high pointed I'm better than you nose up in the air.

"Is that so prove it" She smiled

... "Prove it, what are you going on about now Melisa" He knew exactly what she meant ... "Oh no"...

"Oh yes i dare you to stand up on the end table and scream how comfortable with your sexuality you really are, or are you chicken."

"Chicken that's a laugh and i don't have anything to prove to you."

"Ok then I'll do it" she stepped up onto the end table.

"You wouldn't dare" He snarled at her.

"Damn straight i would, hey everyone Draco Malfoy is comfortable with his sexuality, so comfortable in fact that he sings in the shower."

"Sings in the shower that's the best insult you could come up with"

"Ya, it was the girliest thing i could think of and it suits you perfectly."

"You know I'm stating to really hate you" Draco crossed his arms.

"Oh really then why is it that you just can't stop looking, or talking to me" She walked up to him.

"Well, Well i can't seem to avoid you do i might as well talk to you, cause if i don't I'm more worried about what you will do to me"

"Oh just admit it Draco, you like me"

Draco looked down at the ground and it was silent for over 4 minutes he finally looked up and took a step forward, turning his head slightly just so he could see her, he answered "No, i couldn't despise anyone more "he walked away.

Melisa had no retort, no comment, no remark; she just sat on the couch in silence everyone in the common room looked at her.

"Have you ever seen him get mad like that", "Gee i bet she deserved as far as i heard she was really mean to him" gossip flew around the world and Melisa left the common room, the Slytherin prefect followed her out.

"Excuse me where do you think you're going?" The snooty prefect just pissed her off.

"None of you B.I Fricken business get out of my way NOW!" Melisa stormed off down the hall towards the Ravenclaw common room.

Once at the door, the door asked her a riddle that she had no hope of answering, instead she began kicking t over and over again until it swung open and Kaitlin stood in front of it...

"Had a feeling, what's up?" Kaitlin leaned up against the wall.

"Draco rejected me it kinda stings" Melisa slid down the wall and sat on the floor she pulled her knees in and Kaitlin followed her.

"Don't feel bad no Ravenclaw is good enough for Blaise, I guess were both having crappy days" Kaitlin smiled at Melisa and Marietta came to join them.

"Want me to kick his ass?" Kaitlin asked

"Kaitlin you couldn't kick a summon wrestlers ass if he bent over, placed a target with a big arrow that said hit me" Marietta giggled to herself at her remark to Kaitlin.

"Memo to self don't invite Marietta to the make Melisa feel better club, great help Marietta, Great help."

"Oh did Draco hurt her pride or something cenacle" She looked over at the wallowing girl.

"Get over it, if he can't see how cool you are he doesn't deserve you" Marietta placed a hand on her knee.

"Marietta i repeat not helping" Kaitlin threw down her hand giving Marietta the WTF look.

Melisa looked up, and smiled "ya your right."

"Ya I'm right, what am i right about?" Marietta looked at Melisa.

"I can do so much better than someone without a sense of humor" Melisa was back up on the high horse now it was time to get her to start riding.

"Ya Melisa you can do so much better than Draco Malfoy" Kaitlin attempted to help ... it didn't help.

"Draco" *Cries* Melisa fell down on the ground and rolled into the fettle position.

"Kaitlin i repeat not helping (paybacks a bitch) ..." Marietta patted the frozen girl who was disappointed that they almost had her.

"Uh hmm" The girls all looked up to see Snape looking at them.

"Well if you girls are done having your mellow drama you are all to report to detention with Mr. Malfoy, you all know what time curfew was now get going" Snape pushed them along the hall until they reached the positions room.

Draco sat in a chair in the middle of the room, arms crossed as if he was too good to be there not surprising.

"All four of you are a disgrace kicking the Ravenclaw door what were you thinking last time it changed the riddle the students were locked out for weeks" Snape was furious, and i do mean furious.

"So what kind of detention have you got planned for us" it was horrible it was like Melisa was excited for punishment, was it to punish herself no that wasn't it, what could it be?" Kaitlin questioned her friend's motives, and then she remembered that Draco was in the room as well.

"OMG you love him ..." Kaitlin blurted out as she shot out of her seat, and Melisa looked at her completely speechless.

"Sit down as once" Snape pushed her back into the chair, it hurt.

Draco tuned his head to look at Melisa's stunned face as he was the only guy in the room of tempting age and looks ya she loved him, and he knew it.

Draco began to laugh to himself, and Snape chucked a book at him, it wacked him in the forehead.

"God i swear I'm living in a teenage soap opera, you four are going to help Hagrid the gates keeper take care of his animals." Snape answered their punishment and they didn't look happy.

"No way, last time i dealt with his savage beast i ended up in the" Snape chucked another book at him.

"Don't deny me Malfoy or do you want to be cleaning the third floor all be yourself."

Malfoy snarled and sunk into his seat "Fine keep me away from her."

Melisa rolled her eyes, "What's with boys and their pride, it's so fragile."

"God your less mature than Godzilla" Draco used an interesting comparison.

"Konichiwa" Melisa laughed.

**Warning: This commentary makes anime jokes**

Kaitlin: ok that's the end of chapter three, hope you liked it.

Melisa: *cries*

Marietta: WTF are you crying for now.

Melisa: The chapter I got dumped.

Kaitlin: Melisa it's just a story, and so did I.

Draco: Serves her right ha ha ha.

Brett: Kaitlin you suck you made me a Hufflepuff.

Everyone: Brett you are a Hufflepff.

Brett: Oh right …

Kaitlin: Anyways Melisa don't worry about it, I'll make sure to get you payback in the next chapter.

Melisa: wait theirs a next chapter, omg can I pet Fluffy.

Everyone: sureeeeee

Draco: anyways Melisa I don't hate you I mean how could I, but don't fall in love with me I'm no good for you …

Melisa: *bursts out laughing* omg that's rich that was the cheesiest break up line I have ever heard.

Happy: (Fairy Tail joke): He likeees you

Melisa: Don't roll your tongue like that.

Marietta: I'll kill that cat

*Happy disappears*

Draco: WTF was that.

Kaitlin: Happy.

Draco: Who's happy?

Melisa: Your mom

Everyone: …

Melisa: No really I bet his mom is happy…

Kaitlin: so we didn't get much of Blaise in this chapter.

*Blaise randomly walks in*

Blaise: Kaitlin I'm no good for you.

Kaitlin: what's with the cheesy break up lines today I mean seriously?

Melisa: Not sure but they are getting kind of annoying.

Sagittarius: I'm here now moshimoshi.

Melisa: Kaitlin please tell me you're not completely obsessed with Fairy Tail.

*Kaitlin disappeared*

*Melisa finally notices her running after Leo …*

Melisa: Kaitlin get your ass back here.

Kaitlin: No! … Leo Chan …

Marietta: I'll get her *drags Kaitlin by the ear*.

Melisa: Well with our author out of commission I guess I get to say talk to you guys next chapter.

Kaitlin: Hey that's my … (static cuts off Kaitlin)

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter, or Fairy Tail **


End file.
